Blood Boils
by Wastland-Garden
Summary: I don't know what I would have done without Emily being there for me and Henry but then there was Will, he was sweet kind and he was perfect but then he had to get in-between Emily and me. Could Emily have done the worst thing possible? Emily/JJ


_Thanks for coming along and checking out this story, this is my first story on this account so I hope you enjoy, please write a review and let me know if you like it so far. I am not the best of spelling or grammar, I also have Dyslexia. I don't mind criticism but don't be an ass. Anyway this is a little different to most CM fanfictions but I wanted to post it anyways. Enjoy_

 _*I don't own the characters or criminal minds (but a gal can wish)*_

* * *

It's a raining, dull, muddy and a perfect day at the park for ducks thought Emily, she looked over to wear JJ was standing holding Henry and leant over a kissed her softly on the lips. "Looks like we're going to build a den today then Henry" smiled Emily.

JJ looked up, "only if the team knew right?" Emily smiled "they will one day and I am sure they will understand," As JJ, Emily and Henry started to gather all the pillows, blankets and teddy's together to start building the usual sound of JJ phone rings. "I got to go" JJ looked at Emily and smiled, "Me and Henry will be ok" she replied.

 _JJ Point of View._

I don't know what I would have done without Emily being there for me and Henry but then there was Will, he was sweet kind and he was perfect but then he had to get in-between me and Emily.

I waited for the escalator to come down ready to take me up to prepare the case for the team before seeing the horror myself, I grab a hot steamy coffee and walk to my office before seeing the case fill on my desk. I open it only to find the most horrific case yet, there was man and woman naked buried in open holes bruising on their bodies, the next picture showed a close up of one of their necks sliced from ear to ear with a jagged edge. These people were reported missing and to think what has happed to them is something I don't want to think about but that's my job. "Hi Hotch, bad case today lets go up stirs and prepare the team"

As I walk in round the team, I nod to Garcia to let her know it's a bad one. 'In Arizona, last night 2 boddies were found not yet identified. "One man and one woman in open graves, as you can see both bodies have been badly bruised to the point where we cannot identify them yet and it is believed that these was done post-mortem. Both necks have been sliced ear to ear" I look round at the team and silence is among them as they look at the pictures in front of them "this looks like this was done out of hate, like the person knew these too" said Read with his fringe falling over his face, he needs a haircut again or at least a trim.

Everyone stumbled out the door in a ready to get on the plane to Arizona, I thought I better call Emily to let her know while I was gathering up the case files, I flip out my phone and dial 2445 thank god for speed dial, I think before she answers 'Bad one?' she says? 'Yeah going to Arizona will keep you updated' before I hung up, we don't speak much over the phone just in case we let the cat out the bag.

Read most of notice me on my phone because he came up and asked if Will was ok, I nodded and said never better. I know this was going to be too good to last. I smiled round and started walking out of the office and making my way to the plane.

10 minutes before the plane was planned to arrive Hotch looked up from the case file 'Rossi, Read go to the corners office and see what you can find out, JJ, Morgan come with me to the disposal site.

 _ **Corners Office**_

 _Narrator_

A woman in white slacks puts down the knife that she was holding in her hands and smiles at a young man. 'You must be agent Read and Oh Rossi don't you look handsome, I have not seen you in a long time.' smiled the lady with a pleasing grin 'Veronica' Rossi opened his mouth so wide fly could be swallowed up inside 'haven't you changed, last time I saw you, you was what doing work experience to pass your course?' she giggled a little flirting back 'Yep, I am all grown up know' she winked. Read coughed to show that he was still in the room and Veronica a slender figurer with dark hair and big glasses that made her face light up said 'Anyway, your here about the bodies' she pointed over in the corner pulling back to white sheets. 'They both had marks the woman's though seemed to be about 4cms deeper and the other man on the right arm however it is opposite to the left and when I looked in the man's mouth I found a piece of paper.' She moved again and picked up a plastic clear envelope on the side, Rossi took it and showed it to Read _I KNOW!_ was written on it that looked like blood 'Yes that's blood' Veronica said while nodding 'however it's not theirs' she said point to the two lifeless bodies on the metal service. Rossi and Read looked at each other "another victim" said Rossi "unless it's the un-sub, we should get Garcia to look into the blood and see if we have it on our databases."

 _ **Disposal site**_

'Interesting burnt tires, that's new. Excuse me office, Were from the BAU that's Hotch, Morgan and I am JJ, nice to me you on unfortunate circumstances,' she said smile extending her hand, 'hmm Hotch nice to me you, I am Office Uxbrige' he dismissed JJ and Morgan from view and turns back round. JJ turns to Morgan and rolls her eyes. Hotch moves forward 'Excuse me can you tell us where the bodies were found, we have some work to do?' the office once again turned round and pointed over to some burnt tires and the teamed walked closer to a bald man in a white outfit "Don't listen to Uxbrige, he don't like woman and he is racist but... ok there is no but," he smiled sympathetically. He points to a burnt tire, 'the bodies were found near those burnt tires in the open graves, we have pictures back at the station, and you can use my office if you like. I am Eddie, and you must be Hotch, JJ and Morgan it's nice to meet you" He reaches out and shakes all of their hands. "Excuse me a moment" said Hotch after answering his phone, 'Hotchner' there was mumbling on the other end before he hanged up. "Lets go to the station, I believe we need to talk to the team, Rossi said there was a note in the victims bodied made with different blood."

 _ **Station.**_

 _JJ point of view,_

All I could think about was the bodies and how they were just thrown that's no remorse but he showed them off so he is caring about his work. I looked over to Read as he started to speak "Me and Rossi have been thinking that the blood could possibly be another victim or it could be the un-subs blood, so we sent a sample to Garcia, nothing back yet," Hotch looked up "We need to give the offices a profile in 24hours, did the corner say anything else?" Rossi stood up "Yes on the right arm of the woman's the cuts were 4cm however on the left arm on the male victim the cuts were 4cm deeper than the woman's.'

Morgan sat down "So he is trying to make them having something in common, but why go in to so much trouble in cutting a certain depth?"

"OCD?" I suggested before a knowing beeping sounds. Morgan flicks on the speaker phone, "Garcia, any news" Morgan speaks in hurried tones. "Yes, but not good news" Garcia tumbles her words out and breaths a massive sigh before rushing her words out "I searched our database to see if that blood was from anyone but nope no one comes up, so I wider my search and strangely the blood is someone but un-sub, I don't think so but next victim possible but I don't know why he would be here and to be honest, he would have had to be here before we got here seen as the blood is roughly 2 weeks old, JJ when was the last time you spoke to Will or heard from him?" I am startled by the question a bit, but I need to answer fast, otherwise they will know something is wrong; calming down I say "Yesterday on the phone. Why?" Garcia mumbles "the blood is Wills."

* * *

 _Hope you all enjoyed this one, I wanted to leave a little cliff hanger to get you all in the mood for this story, what do you think? I will post again soon…. Wasteland-Garden_


End file.
